


Grown Up Christmas List

by little_werewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: "So here's my lifelong wishMy grown up Christmas list.."Tony and Peter find their way through their losses to find their own Christmas wish.





	Grown Up Christmas List

“What are those?”

Tony looked up in surprise as he heard Peter standing behind him. He rubbed the back of his head with a small embarrassed smile and gave a small shrug. He didn’t really know what he had thought off when he had brought up the Christmas boxes. There had been however this nagging feeling and he hadn’t been able to ignore it, so he had had to get them out of the storage room.

“Oh, these? Well, these are Christmas decorations,” Tony eventually replied with another shrug, wondering for a moment if it maybe had been a stupid idea after all. The thought however quickly disappeared as he saw Peter’s reaction. A rare smile was starting to grow along the younger mans face, as he walking towards him and seemingly having a peek inside.

“Are we going to get a tree as well?” Peter then asked, making Tony think for a moment.

“Sure… I am sure I can…”

“No. I want to choose one,” Peter immediately interrupted and Tony found himself not caring because Peter was still smiling. He hadn’t seen Peter smile since the whole Thanos incident and Tony still wasn’t sure if it was the best idea for them to be in New York after everything that had happened. Still, his worries felt like there were finally disappearing for once and he could forget his own grief.

“Well then we better get suitable then for the outside world,” Tony said, clapping his hands together and then motioning Peter towards the bathroom.

Once they were showered and dressed, Tony drove them out of New York. They ended up making a whole day trip out of it, so by the time they were back both of them too tired to do anything but put the chosen tree into the stand and fall into their respective beds.

When Tony woke up the next he could hear soft sounds coming from the living room. Pulling on his sweatpants, he stepped out of the bedroom to follow the source of the sound and couldn’t help but smile as he saw Peter.

“Couldn’t sleep webhead?” Tony teased softly, as the younger man came completely into view.

Peter looked up in surprise this time and then smiled softly back at Tony. The man had started to decorate the Christmas tree, the artificial lights making it glow in the living room.

“Mr. Stark… I am sorry, I hadn’t meant to wake you up,” Peter mumbled, but Tony just held up his hand to stop him, smiling back at Peter with a reassuring smile.

“How many times have I told you to call me Tony, especially before my morning coffee?” Tony asked and Peter just shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Chuckling, Tony walked over into the kitchen and started to get the coffee machine going. He realised that the tower that had felt like such a strange place was slowly becoming a home again, and he couldn’t stop the small sad smile creeping on his face.

“What am I doing…?” Tony started to murmur to himself, trying to understand the emotions going through him as he could hear Peter’s voice behind him.

“Tony?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Could you help me with the tree top?”

“Of course,” Tony called back, grabbing his now finished coffee and walking back to the living room to join Peter.

Peter continued to surprise Tony throughout the month. From baking cookies, singing Christmas carols in the living room and making sure that Tony didn’t spend too much time in the lab. They spend their evenings watching movies or exploring the city, watching people how they stressed out over their Christmas shopping.

When Christmas Eve came and Tony had just finsihed putting Peters presents under the tree, the younger man was missing from the tower.

“Friday?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Parker stepped out with his suit earlier on, do you wish me to contact him?” Friday replied and Tony just shook his head.

“No. Let him be,” Tony murmured. He then walked towards the small corner of pictures they had made of the people they had lost during the battle. The pictures of Pepper and May were standing right next to another, and Tony couldn’t stop a hand going up to rub at his chest.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered hoarsely, overwhelmed by the sudden surge of emotions and then walked back over to sit back down on the couch. He would wait for Peter to come back home. Make sure that he was alright, feeling right now that it was all that he could do.

Tony felt momentarily confused as he woke up a while later, the lights of the Christmas tree illuminating the room and Peter standing over him.

“Hi, Peter… Is everything alright?” Tony asked sleepily, slowly moving to sit up on the couch.

“I went to visit Aunt May,” Peter murmured, his eyes downcast.

“Did it help?” Tony asked softly.

“Yeah I think so,” Peter said with a small shrug. “Sorry for disappearing like that.”

“Hey that’s alright, I get it,” Tony replied reassuringly and then moved to get up, ready to settle down for the night as he felt a hand take his wrist and stop him from walking away.

“I… Tony, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me,” Peter murmured, and Tony turned his head a little to look at Peter with a surprised expression.

“You know you don’t need to thank me, anyone would have done the same,” Tony replied nonchalantly but Peter shook his head, interrupting Tony in his words.

“No they wouldn’t have,” Peter said. “And I how I can’t show you how grateful I am for everything,” and Tony had to smile as he saw the pout on the younger man’s face.

“So I spent the day at May’s grave, because I wanted to find a way and then I remembered that May had said that the greatest give was love after all,” Peter said taking a step closer to Tony. Tony didn’t know what was happening until he suddenly felt Peter’s lips in a soft kiss against his own, for a moment feeling too surprised that he could even react.

“Merry Christmas Tony,” Peter murmured and Tony could just stare back at him as he tried to understand of what was going and what his own brain was trying to tell him. He only realised that he had to do something as Peter was starting to pull away and this time it was Tony’s turn to stop him from walking away.

“Merry Christmas Peter,” Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss Peter, as he could hear the soft sounds of Christmas music in the background.

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_And time would heal all hearts_  
_And everyone would have a friend_  
_And right would always win_  
_And love would never end, no_ _  
This is my grown up Christmas list_


End file.
